the_legend_of_spyrofandomcom-20200213-history
The Legend of Spyro (series)
''The Legend of Spyro series'' is a game trilogy and the first reboot of the [http://spyro.wikia.com/wiki/Spyro_(series) Spyro franchise], having no continuity with the previous Spyro games before it and establishing an entirely new storyline and franchise. Where as previous Spyro games focused on platforming, this series focuses more on action, with a much darker and serious storyline. This series was praised for revitalizing the Spyro series, and the entire purpose of The Legend of Spyro was to re-establish the characters and the world in a way that would allow growth and expansion, and the creators mentioned that they have only just scratched the surface with the series when asked if they were going to be more games being made.'The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon' (ALL) Developer Q&A However, the company of Activision has recently announced another reboot of Spyro in the form of Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure, supposedly ending the Legend series. Despite the conclusion of the trilogy, The Legend of Spyro series has blown to proportion among its fans in which the Spyro fans have managed to develop a huge cult following based on the Legend series on the Internet. Games ''The Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning ''The Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning uses a more action-based focus than previous Spyro games. It was first announced as the prequel to the original series, but it was later changed as a reboot of the entire series. Rather than the previous focus on platforming, the gameplay is now more combat based. Spyro has a variety of combat moves as well as four different breath attacks: fire, electricity, ice and earth, which he can use as both long range and short range attacks. Spyro can also use furies, huge blasts of elemental energy. The game has fewer levels than previous Spyro games, with six levels that progress from a starting point towards a final destination and boss encounter in a linear fashion, and two rail shooter-style flying levels adjoining them. The DS version has additional attacks and challenges. As well as breath attacks and furies, Spyro can create an elemental shield around himself that protects him from enemies while hurting attacking enemies. Also, the DS version has extra side missions in the form of puzzles. ''The Legend of Spyro: The Eternal Night The gameplay is similar to its predecessor. Spyro must travel to the end of a level in a linear fashion and defeat the boss at the end of each level, defeating enemies with his combat moves. Spyro will regain the different breaths, that he lost at the end of ''A New Beginning, from the Chronicler, who is met in Dreams which occur to Spyro during the course of the game. The breaths are a tool for defeating enemies. They come in different elements; fire, ice, electricity and earth. Spyro can also use furies, which are big blasts of elemental magic. Spyro is required to obtain a certain amount of purple gems to be able to use these skills. Spyro is able to learn the skill of "Dragon Time" from the Chronicler. This skill allows Spyro to slow down time. He can use this ability to jump on platforms which are too fast to land on with his normal speed. He can also use this ability to defeat enemies easier. Throughout the levels there are forty items called "Scriber's Quills." Each "quill" collected gives the player 5 pieces of concept art. There were also three shorts based on the game, one being available on Spyro's Lair to watch. ''The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon The gameplay is more advanced than previous titles in the series, having been developed by a different game developer. This is the first Spyro game that allows a player to fly at any time they want (free-fly mode). The game also features a co-op mode with Cynder. The co-op feature allows players to have the option of completing the game as either Spyro or Cynder, along with giving them the power to switch between Spyro and Cynder, giving them more freedom to explore the world in completely new ways. The environments are much larger than in previous games and a majority of them have a bit more exploration to them, similar to the original Spyro games. In previous titles of the Legend of Spyro series, Spyro must travel through the level and defeat enemies in a linear fashion. This game has more freedom by exploring larger areas and collecting items in order to progress through the game. Spyro retains his command of Fire, Electricity, Earth and Ice, while Cynder controls Poison, Wind, Shadow, and Fear, the powers that were given to her when she was controlled by The Dark Master. Cynder is faster but weaker than Spyro. Along with the standard power ups that gems will bring, Spyro and Cynder can both equip pieces of Dragon Armour that they find. They also have another feature called melee combos. The more times the player hits the enemy the more Blue Gems the players will earn. Blue Gems power up Spyro and Cynder, allowing them to upgrade moves. Along with Blue Gems there are also Red gems, that restore lost health. The green gems give the dragons breath energy, allowing breath attacks. The Fury Gems from previous titles have been removed, and the Fury Meter now goes up depending on the number of times Spyro or Cynder score attacks on enemies. Story ''The Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning The story begins inside a temple, where a large red dragon named Ignitus is watching over a purple dragon egg; it is the "Year of the Dragon," a time every twelve years when new dragon eggs are brought to the realm. A dragons' prophecy tells that every ten generations, a rare purple dragon will be born, who will direct the fate of that era; Ignitus is looking after such an egg. However, the dragons are at war with an enemy known as "the Dark Master" who also knows of the prophecy, and lays siege to the temple, intent on destroying the brood of eggs to prevent the birth of the next purple dragon. Ignitus rescues the purple dragon's egg, leaving it to drift downriver into a swamp, hoping for the best. The egg is eventually discovered by a family of dragonflies, and upon hatching, the baby dragon is adopted into the family and raised as one of their own. Given the name Spyro, the purple dragon grew up alongside Sparx, a young dragonfly who was born the same day. Twelve years later, after coming under attack by strange foes and discovering that he can breathe fire, Spyro is told that he is not a dragonfly himself but a stranger from a distant land; Spyro decides to leave the swamp in search of his true home; Sparx, though reluctant at first, decides to follow along. Spyro is pursued by hostile forces, but eventually comes into contact with a distraught Ignitus, who although pleased that Spyro is alive, fears that with the Dragon Temple under occupation by their enemy, a horde of sinister creatures called the Dark Armies led by an enemy dragon named Cynder, their war is already lost. Spyro convinces Ignitus to lead him to the Temple, and is able to drive Cynder's forces out, after which Ignitus tells Spyro more about their war against the dark armies, offers Spyro some training in the art of the fire element, and then sends Spyro off to rescue three other dragons from Cynder's forces. One by one, Spyro clashes with Cynder's armies, rescues the three other dragons, while acquiring new skills and training along the way. It is learned that Cynder has been draining the dragons' power into crystals. Cynder, however, attacks Spyro shortly after he rescues the final Dragon Guardian, Terrador; Ignitus intervenes to fight Cynder but is captured. It is revealed that it was the four dragons who originally sealed away the Dark Master, and that Cynder is using the dragons' drained powers to weaken the seal. Ignitus's power is the final key in unsealing the Dark Master, so Spyro is sent on a final, direct assault against Cynder's fortress. Spyro attempts to fight Cynder, but Cynder succeeds in draining Ignitus' power of fire into a crystal, and escapes to the sealed realm of the Dark Master. Spyro noticed that there was something familiar about Cynder, and Ignitus told him the truth. Cynder was actually born from the same brood of eggs as Spyro, and she was taken by the Dark Master's forces and was corrupted by his poisonous powers, becoming his tool of destruction. The Dark Master was using Cynder to gain the Guardians' powers so she can unlock the portal, which serves as his prison, as only a dragon born on the Year of the Dragon can open it. As the vortex to the world of Convexity opened, Ignitus fears that it is too late to stop her, but Spyro pursues Cynder and forces a showdown, eventually using all of his power in a final attack which defeats her, purging her of the Dark Master's influence and returning her to her true form, a young dragon the same size as Spyro. The realm begins to collapse in on itself; Sparx insists on making a quick exit but Spyro declares he will not leave Cynder behind with the Dark Master; though barely, Spyro is able to grab Cynder and escape safely. Though victorious, the battle cost Spyro much of his own strength and powers, and both Spyro and Cynder suspect that the Dark Master is still alive somewhere; the war is still not over. ''The Legend of Spyro: The Eternal Night'' Weeks after the events of Spyro saving Cynder from the Dark Master's control, Spyro follows Cynder through the jungle surrounding the Dragon Temple one night. Spyro catches up with her and asks her what was she doing, and Cynder reveals that she's leaving the temple, feeling guilty after all that she had done back when she was under the Dark Master's control. Spyro then tells Cynder that he doesn't want her to go, revealing that he does hold some feelings for her. Cynder says goodbye, before she ran off, leaving Sparx and Spyro alone. Soon after she is gone, the Temple is attacked once again by the Dark Armies, now dubbed as the Apes. After Spyro repels the attack, Ignitus, the leader of the dragons and master of fire, sends Spyro to seek out a tree that Spyro saw in a vision (that in his dream, he regained his Fire powers back, as he lost them at the end in The Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning) while Ignitus looks for help against the Apes. As Spyro searches for the tree, he also searches for another dragon known as the Chronicler, who asked Spyro in a vision to find him. As he searched, Spyro is captured by Skavengers, and taken on board their ship. After Spyro escapes the pirate ship, he discovers that the Apes have established a base on the Mountain of Malefor, also known as the Well of Souls, in an effort to revive the Dark Master using a lunar alignment called the Night of Eternal Darkness. He also discovers that they are keeping Cynder prisoner, hoping to turn her back to their side. Spyro eventually finds the Chronicler on the White Isle, who told him about Gaul, an Ape King who led the raid at the Temple at the night of Spyro's birth and stole Cynder's egg. Spyro then insisted on knowing what will happen to Cynder and learned more about her past. Upon learning that Cynder will return to the Dark Master's side upon his return, Spyro refused to believe it. The Chronicler then told Spyro about Malefor, the Dark Master. According to him, Malefor was the first purple dragon to exist; his raw power allowed him to master practically every elemental power. When his growth failed to stop, he was exiled by the Dragon Elders, but after that, he built an army of Apes and taught them how to use the gems; the dragon's lifeforce. Malefor's sheer wage of his malice split the earth and created the Well of Souls; where the Apes had established, in effort to revive Malefor at the Night of Eternal Darkness. The Chronicler wants Spyro to hide from the Apes until a later time, but Spyro insist on going to Cynder’s aid. When he gets to the mountain, the Ape King, Gaul, uses his staff to render Spyro weak and drained him of his elemental powers, then ordered Cynder to attack Spyro. When she attacks Gaul instead, he knocks her out and challenges Spyro himself. During the fight, the lunar alignment comes, and the evil energy it generates is accidentally channeled through Spyro. He uses his immense power to kill Gaul, and then leaps back into the beam of evil energy. Cynder awakens, and was horrified to see Spyro under the Dark Master's influence. She knocks Spyro out of the beam, freeing him from its dark power. When the alignment passes, the mountain crumbles around Spyro, Sparx and Cynder. Remembering the Chronicler's words about riding out the storm, Spyro has Sparx and Cynder get close to him and uses his powers to encase them in crystal to protect them as the Well of Souls collapses. After the end credits, a shot of Spyro and his friends in the crystal is seen while the voice of the Chronicler is heard saying that when Spyro awakens, the world will be a different place but he shouldn't worry as he'll have allies. A lone figure is then seen standing amongst the rubble, overlooking the crystal Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx were encased in, soon revealed to be Hunter of Avalar. ''The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon'' Three years later, a mysterious set of enemies enter the ruins of the Mountain of Malefor, where Spyro, Cynder and Sparx remain frozen in crystal after Spyro's fight with Gaul. These mysterious enemies break open the crystal, releasing Spyro and Cynder and placed glowing green snakes, whose effects are to keep the two dragons together at all times on their necks. They then take Spyro and Cynder away, leaving Sparx, who awakened moments later in the palm of Hunter of Avalar, who had observed the whole scenario unfold from the shadows. Meanwhile, Spyro and Cynder awaken and find themselves in a dark area, wondering what has happened to them. Spyro notices that Sparx is not there, but has no time to dwell on this as he and Cynder are sent straight into battle. Attached to a peg on the stone platform, they're unable to escape when a massive Golem attacks them. While they are able to lift the peg, they remain stuck together as they fight off the creature. When they are unable to defeat it completely, Hunter rescues them by distracting the Golem with an arrow to its eye. Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx are reunited, then proceed after Hunter. He introduces himself, and says that Ignitus sent him when Spyro did not return to the temple three years ago. They manage to escape the Catacombs, tangling with the Golem and removing its arm in the process. After getting through an area called Twilight Falls, Hunter shows them that the Dark Master, now known as Malefor, has been resurrected shortly after Spyro's disappearance, and has covered the land in darkness. But before he is able to explain more, he and the others are taken captive by Hunter's tribe. In the Valley of Avalar, the village Hunter belongs to is attacked by the mysterious creatures from before, now known as Grublins. After rescuing the Village, news arrives that one of the villagers, Meadow, went upriver before the attack and has not returned. After an argument with the Village Leader, Chief Prowlus, Spyro and Cynder head out to find Meadow, rescuing him from a troop of Grublins. However, his leg had been broken, and if Spyro and Cynder were to return to the village without him, it would spell disaster. They are forced to go find an old hermit across the Valley. When they get there, they are attacked by several undead creatures; they are soon recognized as the Apes from Spyro's previous adventures, who had been reduced to animated skeletons skulking in the shadows by Malefor after his return. After the Shadow Apes are driven off, the hermit confronts them and fully gets under Cynder's skin with his words that she hasn't changed since A New Beginning, and that "her eyes give everything away." They leave the Hermit's area after Sparx pickpockets the key they need. The two dragons then guide a raft over to Meadow, and escort him back home. Prowlus allows Hunter to lead the Dragons to a place called the Forbidden Passage, and from there, to the Dragon City of Warfang, which the Moles crafted in their friendship with the Dragons before Malefor caused them to be feared. When they arrive, the City is under attack. Hunter is separated from the Dragons, and they are forced to go their separate ways. After putting out a building fire and rescuing a group of Moles, the city comes under a fierce attack. Cynder and Spyro help to defend the City, before the gates are breached by a massive Troll. Once the Troll is defeated, the Golem from the Catacombs attacks again, reforming his missing arm from parts of the city. The Guardians, Ignitus, Terrador, Cyril, and Volteer, lead the attack on the Golem, with Cyril and Volteer falling behind to grant Spyro and Cynder time to defeat the Golem. However, as the Guardians are knocked out of battle one-by-one, Spyro decides to face the creature. After it is finally killed by Spyro and Cynder, the Guardians and Spyro are finally reunited after three long years. Later that night, the Dark Master, Malefor, sends them a message. He has revived the Destroyer, an ancient creature that's only purpose is to renew the world by bringing about its destruction. When it completes its circle around the world, everything as they know it will end as the Belt of Fire around the volcano spreads and engulfs everything. Unable to catch the creature if they fly after it, Ignitus hatches the plan that going underground to intercept the creature is the only way before Malefor would realize the City remains unguarded. After Cynder and Spyro open the gates into the Ancient City, the attack force proceeds through it. Ignitus calms Spyro's fears that he will turn out like Malefor, just as they arrive where the Destroyer will finish its circle. Cynder gets the idea to flood the canyon with water from the nearby dam. Climbing to the top, the Dragons destroy the Dragon's Head at the top, flooding the canyon and halting the Destroyer's progress. Ignitus leads the attack on the Destroyer as Spyro and Cynder go inside of it, taking out its Dark Crystal heart. But it was a losing battle, as Malefor controlled the Destroyer himself, and it was able to complete its circle anyway. With no options left to turn to, Ignitus orders the others underground as he escorts Spyro and Cynder through the Belt of Fire into the Burned Lands to confront Malefor. But before they can complete the crossing, Ignitus tires and tells Spyro his journey has ended, but theirs has just begun. Ignitus then sacrifices himself to get the two dragons across. In his grief, Spyro transforms into his Dark form from The Eternal Night and attempts to fly back into the inferno to find Ignitus. Cynder's words manage to bring Spyro back to his senses, though, and they make their way to the Floating Islands, near where Malefor is waiting for them. Upon arrival at Malefor's tower, Spyro and Cynder confront Malefor himself. The evil dragon messes with their heads, first by telling Spyro that the destiny of the Purple Dragons is to destroy the world, then saying that Cynder has led Spyro into a trap the entire time, by luring him to the Well of Souls to free Malefor. Cynder denies it, but Malefor unlocks the Darkness within her, returning the dragoness back Malefor's cause. She attacks Spyro, only coming to her senses when he refuses to fight back. Angry at the turn of events, Malefor attacks them, preparing to fight to the bitter end. Spyro and Cynder fight Malefor as the Temple begins falling through the air and into the volcano below. Eventually they reach the heart of the world, a giant crystal, where Spyro and Cynder defeat Malefor with their combined Fury Breath attacks. As Malefor says they will never defeat him, five spirits of the Ancestors surround him and take him down into the crystal with them. Even though Malefor is finished, the world is still being destroyed, literally breaking apart. Spyro tells Cynder to flee after Ignitus' spirit grants him hope, but she refuses to leave his side as he stops the destruction. Touched by her devotion, Spyro prepares to stop the disaster and the player hears Cynder whisper to him "I love you" right before the purple dragon releases a powerful Fury Wave rips through the crumbling planet. His magic stops the destruction and restores the planet to normal. We last see the remaining Guardians, Hunter, Sparx, and the survivors coming back into the sunlight as stars in the sky form into the shape of a Dragon. After the credits roll, the player is shown the Chronicler reading the end of Spyro's book. He then speaks to someone, saying that every age has a dragon to write down the triumphs and failures of that age. His time is over, but the time of the new Chronicler, Ignitus, has just begun. Before he takes his place, Ignitus asks the Chronicler what became of Spyro. The Chronicler does not know, and shows Ignitus the book that records Dragon's deaths, and says that though he has tried his best, he was unable to find any trace of Spyro among the pages. Ignitus then becomes the new Chronicler, and we are finally shown that Spyro and Cynder survived, having escaped the core of the world. The last scene we see of the heroes are the two of them wheeling through the sky, finally having earned their happy ending. ''The Legend of Spyro 3D ''The Legend of Spyro 3D was a 3-D animated feature film based on the Legend of Spyro video game series. On October 25, 2007, it was announced that the film rights for Spyro the Dragon had been purchased by The Animation Picture Company.Spyro to fire up theaters Daniel Altiere and Steven Altiere were going to write the script which was going to be based on the recently released the The Legend of Spyr''o trilogy of games in the ''Spyro the Dragon series. The film was going to be produced by John Davis, Dan Chuba, Mark Dippe, Brian Manis and Ash Shah. Mark Dippe was going to direct the film which was due to release in theaters worldwide on April 10, 2010, but that was later proven to be false and unfortunately turned out to be a hoax. It was later confirmed by one of the writers, Daniel Altiere, that the film had been canceled, due to Activision making the decision of the Spyro franchise to go in a different direction.Spyro Movie No More That direction was later revealed to be in the form of Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure. Characters *'Spyro' is a purple dragon that prophecies say will direct the fate of his era. He is the main protagonist in The Legend of Spyro series. He is compassionate for others and always willing to help. *'Cynder' was originally a large, powerful black dragon, who served as the primary antagonist in The Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning. Corrupted by Malefor, she is fully grown despite being the same age as Spyro. After being defeated, she returns to her normal size and becomes Spyro's companion. In the beginning of Dawn of the Dragon, the Chronicler reveals that due to Cynder's exposure to darkness at the hands of the Dark Master, she has access to powers that are not of the four native elements: Poison, Fear, Wind and Shadow. Near the end of Dawn of the Dragon, she admits that she loves Spyro. *'Sparx' is Spyro's foster brother. Sparx serves primarily as a traveling companion and the comic relief character. Sparx is also one of only two characters to have a different voice actor for all three Legend of Spyro games, being voiced by David Spade in A New Beginning, Billy West in The Eternal Night and Wayne Brady in Dawn of the Dragon. *'Malefor', also known as the Dark Master, is the main villain of the trilogy. Malefor was said to be the first purple dragon ever to be born, but he later claimed that there were many before him. Being a purple dragon, he quickly learned to use every element despite not being a dragon of those elemental types. He developed a belief that the role of the purple dragons is to resurrect an ancient monster called The Destroyer and bring about the end of the world. Realizing that he was corrupt, the Ancients banished him, and his own monstrous power brought about his first downfall. The ruins of his first fortress became known as the Mountain of Malefor, or the Well of Souls, where the souls of evil beings gravitate towards. He was accidentally set free by Cynder and Spyro, and set about continuing his quest, and almost succeeded, but was defeated by Spyro and Cynder and sealed away forever by the spirits of the Ancients. *The Chronicler is an ancient teal dragon who is over 1,000 years old and possesses telekinesis. He knows the past, present and pieces of the future of every dragon ever born. He helps Spyro reawaken his powers through a series of dreams and visions. Characters speculate that he might be blind. It should be known that "The Chronicler" is more of a title than it is a name, and that the teal color is actually a symbol of status.(This is observed when Ignitus becomes the new Chronicler and takes on the teal color of the previous Chronicler). *'Cyril' is a light-blue dragon and the Guardian of Ice. He is a wise and proud dragon with a dry wit and a slightly pompous attitude. *'Flash and Nina' are the biological parents of Sparx and adoptive parents of Spyro. They find Spyro's egg, which hatches the same day as Sparx's egg, and raise Spyro as their adopted son. *'Gaul' is the Ape King, who plans to resurrect Malefor in The Legend of Spyro: The Eternal Night in order to obtain revenge on the dragons. He is killed by Dark Spyro in a fit of rage, and his minions are cursed by Malefor. *'Hunter' is a cheetah warrior who lives in the Valley of Avalar. He has heard of Spyro and hopes that one day they will meet. He managed to save Spyro, Sparx, and Cynder from the Catacombs on orders from Ignitus. *'Ignitus' is a reddish-orange dragon and the Guardian of Fire. He is also the leader of the Four Dragon Guardians because of his brilliant strategies. He is the first Guardian Spyro meets at the beginning of his adventures, and due to Ignitus' very compassionate and caring demeanor, Spyro looks to Ignitus as a father figure. At the end of Dawn of the Dragon, he becomes the new age's Chronicler after taking over for the previous one. *'Mole-Yair' is the leader of the Manweersmalls (A play on the phrase "Man We're Small"), a race of moles that takes refuge underground in the Munitions Forge to hide from the volcano, Mt. Boyzitbig. (Also another play on words, "Boy Is It Big".) He is mainly seen as a guiding figure, instructing Spyro to save his people and his brother, Exhumor, in exchange for information on Terrador's location. *'Terrador' is a battle-scarred warrior, and the Guardian of Earth. Terrador is the most militant Guardian. Dedicated and focused on the practical arts of battle, he is straightforward and agenda-less. He judges everyone, Spyro included, not by looks, color or species, but how well they fight. *'Volteer' is a yellow dragon and the Guardian of Electricity. He is very smart, but he has a habit of talking too much. He also has a slight stutter. World *Dragon Realms *Creatures Original English Voice Actors This list shows the Original English voice actors for the legend of Spyro series. ''The Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning'' *Elijah Wood as Spyro *David Spade as Sparx *Gary Oldman as Ignitus *Cree Summer as Cynder *Corey Burton as Volteer, Exhumor *Jeff Bennett as Cyril, Flash (Sparx's Dad), Mole-Yair *Kevin Michael Richardson as Terrador and the Conductor *Phil LaMarr as Kane *Vanessa Marshall as Nina (Sparx's Mom) ''The Legend of Spyro: The Eternal Night'' *Elijah Wood as Spyro *Billy West as Sparx *Gary Oldman as Ignitus *Kevin Michael Richardson as Gaul, Terrador, Sniff *Martin Jarvis as the Chronicler *Mae Whitman as Cynder *Corey Burton as Volteer, Additional voices *Jeff Bennett as Cyril, Mole-Yair, Scratch, Additional voices ''The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon'' *Elijah Wood as Spyro *Christina Ricci as Cynder *Wayne Brady as Sparx *Gary Oldman as Ignitus *Blair Underwood as Hunter *Mark Hamill as Malefor (the Dark Master) *Kevin Michael Richardson as Terrador, Prowlus, the Hermit *Jeff Bennett as Cyril, Additional voices *Martin Jarvis as the Chronicler *Corey Burton as Volteer, Mason, Additional voices *Fred Tatasciore as Meadow Italian Dubbing Voice Actors This list shows the Italian dubbing Voice actors of the legend of Spyro series. ''The Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning'' *Davide Perino as Spyro *Pablo De Santis as Sparx *Slivaro Piccardi as Ignitus and Mole-Yair *Beatrice Caggivia as Nina (Sparx's Mom) and Cynder *Riccardo Rovatti as Volteer and the Conductor *Marco Balzarotti as Cyril, Flash (Sparx's Dad) and Kane *Pietro Ubaldi as Terrador, and Exhumor ''The Legend of Spyro: The Eternal Night'' *Davide Perino as Spyro *Pablo De Santis as Sparx *Slivaro Piccardi as Ignitus, Mole-Yair and Scratch *Beatrice Caggivia as Cynder *Riccardo Rovatti as Volteer and the Chronicler *Marco Balzarotti as Cyril and Gaul *Pietro Ubaldi as Terrador and Sniff ''The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon'' *Davide Perino as Spyro *Pablo De Santis as Sparx *Slivaro Piccardi as Ignitus *Beatrice Caggivia as Cynder *Riccardo Rovatti as Volteer, the Chronicler and Mason *Lorenzo Scattorin as Hunter *Marco Balzarotti as Cyril and Prowlus *Pietro Ubaldi as Terrador and Meadow *Claudio Moneta as the Hermit and Malefor Songs *This Broken Soul *Guide You Home (I Would Die For You) Development It was confirmed by the producers of The Legend of Spyro series, Michael Graham and Chris Wilson, that they never planned to do a trilogy of the Legend of Spyro. They both developed top line concepts for a story arc that they felt could potentially span over three games, yet no actual plans were made beyond the first game, so they never really knew if the story would ever continue beyond A New Beginning.INTERVIEW WITH SPYRO DEVELOPER MICHAEL GRAHAM Trivia *''The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon'' is the only game in the'' Legend of Spyro'' franchise to also have Finnish, Danish, Swedish and Norweigan voice-dub tracks. Despite that, it is the first ever Spyro game to be available with those dub language tracks. *''The Legend of Spyro: The Eternal Night'' is the only game in the L''egend ''of Spyro ''frachise that is not playable on the Xbox 360 since ''The Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning can be bought through the Xbox Live Marketplace as an Xbox original and The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon is bought with a case and a disc. *The Wii, PS2, and some versions of the PS3 can play all three games in the ''Legend of Spyro ''franchise. *In the first two installments of the trilogy developed by Krome Studios, all of the enemies possessed different names. References External links *Official site Category:Games Category:The Legend of Spyro games Category:The Legend of Spyro